


Birthday Whacks

by MaxWrite



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, RPF, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James will never be too old for a birthday spanking from his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Whacks

“Know what time it is, don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“It’s midnight.”

“Yeah, so?”

“It’s our birthday.”

Oliver finally looked up. “I guess it is. Happy birthday, James.”

“Happy birthday, Ol.”

Oliver went back to typing away on his laptop. Seconds later, James was seated next to him on his bed, right up against him, watching him expectantly.

“You’re not getting your present yet.”

“I know.”

“So, what do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

It took him a moment, but Oliver finally realised what James was nudging him for.

“ _Now_?”

“It’s our birthday,” James pouted. He cuddled closer to Oliver and whispered in his ear, “And I’ve been a very bad boy all year. You know I deserve it.”

Oliver grinned. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Mm-hm. You know how bad I’ve been.”

Oliver looked over at him with a lopsided grin. “Well, you know the drill, then.” James began to move, but Oliver stopped him. “Hang on, give me a kiss first.”

James smiled shyly as he leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his brother’s lips. They shared a smouldering gaze as James finally got up, stood before Oliver and began to peel off his clothes.

“Sure you wanna do this now?” asked Oliver as he set his computer aside. “We could do it sometime after all our birthday celebrating’s over.”

James shook his head as he dropped his shirt to the floor. “I want it now.”

“You don’t think at least one person at our party is going to notice you wincing every time you take a seat?”

“So what? It’s none of their business, anyway. Besides, I love having a secret.” At that, the rest of James’s clothes dropped and pooled around his ankles.

Oliver stood and stepped close to James, stood at his side, looking down at his long, slender body. “You are a bad boy, aren’t you?” he whispered, sliding a hand onto James’s belly and then down to his erection. “You’re already hard.”

“Well, that’s what you do to me.”

“You like showing that off, don’t you? Who else have you been showing it to?”

“No one but you, I swear.”

Oliver brushed his lips against James’s ear. “I don’t believe you.” His free hand glided up James’s back, fingertips dragging up James’s spine with a feather-light touch, making James arch and quiver. When he reached James’s head, he took a fistful of James’s hair and yanked his head back. “A slutty thing like you hasn’t shown himself to anyone else?”

“I promise I haven’t,” James gasped. “Well…”

Oliver gripped his hair even tighter. “Well what?”

“I haven’t lately.”

“Oh, I don’t think I believe that,” Oliver whispered as he slowly stroked and teased his brother’s prick. “I know how badly you want to get touched and played with–”

“Only by you, Ollie. I swear–”

“Shut up!” Oliver barked, yanking James’s head back even more. James gasped, his flat chest rising and falling fast, his pale nipples quickly hardening to two pert little points that Oliver couldn’t resist. He let go of James’s cock and brought his hand up to James’s chest, where he brushed his fingers against the hard little nubs with a feather-light touch.

“Oh, my god,” James whispered, Oliver’s touch making him wriggle.

“I said,” Oliver murmured, moving his hand up further and wrapping his long fingers around the creamy column of James’s exposed throat, “shut up. Now, go on and pick one out.”

He finally released James, who straightened up, rubbed at his neck and made his way over to Oliver’s closet. He stood before it and surveyed his options, all the while feeling his brother’s eyes on his backside.

“Remember that I can reject your choice if I’m not happy with it,” Oliver warned from behind him.

With that in mind, James selected a leather belt that was one away from being the widest in the closet. Holding it horizontally across his palms, he obediently brought it back to Oliver. Oliver picked it up and examined it.

“Hmph. Not bad.” He looked up at James. “This is really the one you want?”

James nodded. “Yes.”

Oliver nodded. “Assume the position then.”

James moved around to the foot of the bed, leaned over and braced himself on the solid wooden footboard. He widened his stance, and when he thought he was positioned properly, he looked back at his twin for approval, his large brown eyes questioning.

Oliver didn’t meet his eyes. Instead he simply nodded to show that he approved. He folded the belt in half, held it by its ends and took his place at James’s side. He ran a hand down the nearest side of James’s smooth back, stopping just short of his arse, sliding over to the far side and moving back up again.

“You’ve been flirting with girls, haven’t you?”

James shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Liar.” Without warning, Oliver brought the belt down fast and hard on James’s bare bottom. James flinched and let out a little breath of surprise. “That’s one,” Oliver murmured as he caressed James’s cheeks. “You’ve been flirting with blokes then.”

“I swear I haven’t – AH!” The belt made sharp contact again.

“Liar!” Oliver growled. “That’s two. Here’s a third–” he spanked James again, “–for being a naughty little flirt. And a fourth–” _Whack!_ “–for lying about it. And a fifth–” _Whack!_ “–for thinking all those dirty thoughts.”

“I don’t, I swear – OW!”

“That was for lying again. I know you think dirty things, James. Look how big you are between your legs.” Oliver moved to stand more behind James, reached between James’s legs with his free hand and took hold of his dick again. James let out a soft moan. “What’s that, hm?” asked Oliver. “If that’s not from thinking naughty things, then what’s it from?”

“It’s for you,” James breathed, pushing further into Oliver’s grip. “It’s always for you – OH! Oh, god–”

“How many is that now, seven? Okay, let’s see…” Oliver searched his brain for creative reasons to spank his twin while he massaged James’s cock, causing James to roll his hips, pumping into his fist. Several times he felt his brother’s firm length twitch in his grip. Then, with a grin, he brought the belt down again. “That’s an eighth for lying about being a better golfer than me.”

“Wait… _what_?” James twisted around as best he could to frown at Oliver. “Now, hold on just a min – UNGH! Fuck, Oli – OH, GOD!”

“That was nine and ten for speaking out of turn.”

“I get _two_ for speaking out of turn? How come?”

“Because I said so.”

“OW!”

“That was for questioning my methods.” Oliver surveyed his work so far. James’s cheeks were well on their way to becoming very red. He released James’s cock and caressed the sore, pink skin instead. He felt James tense and heard him hiss at the gentle touch. “You’re halfway there,” Oliver said in his low, silky voice. “Let’s see, what else has bad, little Jamie done in the past year?”

“I wake you up too early sometimes, don’t I?” James suggested, looking back at Oliver with large, innocent eyes.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at him. “That’s true. You do. You’re suggesting this yourself?”

“Well, as you said, I can be very, very bad.” James wiggled his bottom at his brother.

Oliver’s eyes went down to watch that for a moment and then went back up to James’s face. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he said with mock surprise.

“No, Ollie. I promise I’m not.”

“Liar.” And Oliver spanked James a twelfth time, the resulting grunting and cursing from James making his own dick twitch in his pants. “You’re loving this. You love sticking that cute little arse in the air for me. And you do wake me up too early sometimes.” He delivered another hard blow to James’s backside. “And why is that, hm?”

“I just miss you so much sometimes,” James whined, his head hanging between his shoulders now.

“Is that really why? Or is it because you’re such a horny, nasty little boy that you can’t wait to get your hands on this?” With one hand, Oliver had quickly unfastened his jeans, pulled out his cock and was now rubbing the head against James’s crack, nudging it between the cheeks and prodding at James’s entrance. He felt the little hole tense up and then relax, tense and relax, as though trying to work itself open for him. Oliver rubbed his head against it, lubricating it with his pre-come. “This is what you really want, isn’t it?”

“Are you going to fuck me tonight?” James breathed.

“Mm, I don’t know. You still have nine birthday whacks to get through. And so far there’s been an awful lot of lying on your part.”

“I won’t lie anymore, I promise.”

“Oh? So, tell me, why else do you deserve to get spanked?” Oliver caressed James’s reddening skin with the supple leather strap.

“Sometimes I talk over you,” said James, widening his stance a bit more and sticking his bottom out eagerly. “I interrupt you a lot.”

“That’s very true.” Oliver spanked him a fourteenth time. James squirmed.

“Sometimes,” James continued, “I say less than flattering things about you to get a laugh. But only when you’re with me, I never do it when you’re not around. You think it’s funny, too, right? – OW!... I guess not.” James arched and moaned as Oliver proceeded to rub his prick between his cheeks again. “Oh, yeah, you know I want it. Just shove it in me… OW! Dammit, Oliver, what was that for?”

“That was for asking improperly. ‘Just shove it in me’? You know that’s not the correct way to ask.”

“I’m sorry, I just want you so bad – OW!”

“That was for being greedy.”

James rolled his eyes. “What, we’re doing the seven deadly sins now? Shouldn’t it have been for lust then?”

“You know, I think you’re right.”

“OW! Son of a…”

“That was eighteen, right? Four to go.”

James squirmed impatiently and brought a hand to his erection. “God, just spank me, just do it!”

“Excuse me? You’re talking to me that way again? Did you learn nothing from number sixteen?”

“Just do it quick and really hard. I love it when you do it like that.”

But Oliver wasn’t listening. His eyes had been drawn to the movement of James’s arm. There was obviously a very busy hand attached to that arm, hidden beneath James’s body. “What are you doing? Are you touching yourself? You didn’t ask permission, James.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”

“Take. Your hand. _Off_.”

James reluctantly obeyed, emitting a soft little whine as he dropped his hand back to the bed. He slowly looked back at his brother, his eyes almost immediately dropping to Oliver’s hard-on. “I’m sorry. I’m just so turned on.”

Aware of where James’s gaze was, Oliver gripped and stroked himself suggestively. “That’s no excuse, James. You know the rules.” He took a small step back, gave James’s cheeks a loving caress with his hand and then brought the belt down on him four times in quick succession. James began to groan and pant and couldn’t seem to stay still, but he didn’t move away from the blows. And he couldn’t help but place his hand on his cock once again. And Oliver didn’t stop at twenty-two. James didn’t count the extra whacks, but Oliver gave him several more, one right after the other, making James’s cheeks sting and throb. He could just picture how red they were. He smiled to himself.

Oliver watched James writhe and touch himself and listened to him groan until he, Oliver, couldn’t take it any longer. He tossed the belt aside and launched himself onto the bed, arms going around James, taking him down too as he rolled James onto his back. He thoroughly wet his palm with saliva, lubricated himself with it and pressed his slippery cock to his brother’s as he pinned James’s hands to the bed. In seconds, they were pushing against each other, grunting and kissing messily.

“Thank me,” Oliver panted against James’s mouth. “Thank me for spanking you.”

“Thank you, Ollie. Oh, god, thank you so much. You’re the best big brother in the whole world!”

Oliver buried his face in James’s neck, kissed his way to James’s ear and whispered shakily, “Happy birthday, Jamie.”

“Happy birthday, Ollie!” James gasped. “I’m coming… Oh, god, I’m coming!”

Oliver let out a long groan as he began to come as well, and soon they were slipping and sliding together in their come. Oliver licked and sucked at the long smoothness of James’s neck until their writhing slowed and their noises died away, becoming synchronised panting instead.

“Mm, I’m going to be sore all… day… long,” James purred in Oliver’s ear as he began to push Oliver’s pants and underwear down with his feet.

Oliver wriggled out of them. “Good. It’ll remind you who you belong to.”

James let out a low giggle. “Just kiss me, will you?”

“Cheeky bastard.” Oliver kissed him hard while James cupped his bare arse, squeezing and massaging it. And as he swirled his tongue deep inside his brother’s mouth, he delivered a sharp little swat to Oliver’s left cheek.

“Hey!” Oliver yelped and flinched. He broke the kiss to frown down at James. “What was that for?”

James grinned mischievously up at him and said, “That’s one… for calling me ‘Jamie’.”

END


End file.
